Wedding Bells
by mj-hedwig13
Summary: R&Hr Fleurs wedding need I say more? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter-that much should be obvious, cuz if I was jk rowling then i would not be writing on this site, instead I would be...well not writing on this site! )

* * *

Hermiones head was on Ron's chest her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wee draped loosely around her waist. They were slowly swaying to the music. The song ended and Ron slowly leaned into her, about to kiss her but all of the sudden he began to scream "Hermione wake up!" his voice oddly feminine. 

Hermione opened her eyes groggily. Ginny was standing above her and Hermione was in bed. _Not again _thought Hermione wistfully _why did it just have to be a dream again?_ She'd had these types of dreams often, and even more when Ron had broken up with Lavender.

Ginny's voice broke into her thoughts. "Hermione hurry up Fluer's having a fit over something stupid and Mum needs help with the finishing touches."

That's right Hermione remembered. Today's the wedding. Reluctantly Hermione got out of bed and got dressed then went downstairs. "Good Morning Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said "Is there anything that I could help with?" she asked

"Actually dear" said Mrs. Weasley "it would be wonderful if you could go and wake up the boys for me"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley" Hermione responded

"Thank you dear" Mrs. Weasley replied before hurrying off to the laundry room.

Hermione climbed up the steps to Ron's room and paused right outside his door. She hesitated slightly before knocking on the door. There was a muffled response from inside and Hermione took that as an invitation in. She opened the door and looked in. There were two beds in one she saw a mop of red hair, in the other vibrant red hair. She let her eyes rest on the red head before making her way over to the window.

"Wake up" she said loudly and cheerfully as she pulled the curtains open.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Harry said groggily without even opening his eyes.

"Ron's Mum needs help with the finishing touches for the wedding. She told me to wake you guys up" she said. Ron groaned and pulled the sheets up over his head to shield himself from the light that was now pouring in the room from the opened window. "Come on" she said. She pulled the covers away from Harry and then from Ron. They both groaned angrily.

"Alright Hermione, we're up. Happy?" asked a tired and grumpy looking Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous way his hair fell over his face as he sat up. "Yes" she finally answered. She waked out of there room and closed the door behind her.

As she walked downstairs she couldn't help but wonder if Ron liked her or not. It had seemed like he might of last year, especially after he broke up with Lavender. Hermione tried hard not to gag when she thought of that horrid girl. She had been so hurt when she had seen Ron and Lavender together. When they had finally broken up Hermione had hoped that she and Ron's relationship might actually go somewhere, and thought that it was going somewhere after he had held her at Dumbledore's funeral. But it hadn't. In fact, Ron had barley said two words to her since she had gotten to the Burrow. Maybe Ron didn't like her and it had all just been her imagination. Hermione sighed sadly at that thought.

Still thinking about Ron, she walked out of the kitchen doors, and out into the garden, hoping to find Mrs. Weasley or Ginny. But the second she walked out of the kitchen and into the garden all thoughts of Ron were suddenly put out of her mind at the sight before her.

The garden looked completely different. There was a huge cleared space, and in the space there were at least a hundred rows of chairs separated by a middle aisle where the bride and bridesmaids would walk down. At the very front there seemed to be an alter of sorts, and there were pink, yellow, and orange flowers all over.

"It's pretty cool isn't it?" said Ginny. Hermione whipped her head around; she hadn't noticed Ginny walking over to her.

"Yeah" said Hermione. "I hope that my wedding looks like this."

Ginny giggled and said "when you get married to Ron your wedding can look exactly like this!" Ginny laughed again at the expression on Hermione's face.

"I…I…well I'm not…I…don't think that… I…Ron doesn't like me!" Hermione finally stuttered

"Oh don't be stupid Hermione" said Ginny "No matter how disgusting it is, Ron likes you, he has forever he's just to much of an idiot to do anything about it"

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Really" said Ginny. "Now let's go back inside before mum makes us do something" she said glancing in the direction of Mrs. Weasley, who was making Fred, George, Charlie, and Harry make sure that every flower was in its proper place.

Just as they were about to enter the house, Mrs. Weasley caught up with them. "Hermione, Hermione dear, could you please come here for a moment?" she asked. Hermione looked at Ginny who shrugged, now staring at Harry with a rather wistful expression on her face.

Hermione walked over to Mrs. Weasley wondering what she wanted, she hadn't done anything wrong, and if Mrs. Weasley wanted her to work she would have called over Ginny to. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley nervously as she approached. "It's alright dear, you haven't done anything wrong" said Mrs. Weasley as though she had read Hermiones mind. "It's just that Viktor Krum is coming to the wedding and since he really doesn't know anybody I thought…" but Hermione wasn't listening anymore, her stomach felt like it had just dropped and was replaced with a cold feeling of dread. Under any other circumstances she would have been pleased to see Viktor, but not now. Not now when she and Ron had become so close. She didn't want another row, and Viktor coming was almost certainly going to start one.

"Are you alright dear" asked Mrs. Weasley who had finally stopped talking and just now seen her expression.

"Wha-oh, oh yea I'm fine" said Hermione rather distantly staring over at Fred and George trying to fix the flowers that they had just knocked over. She shook her head slightly and looked back at Mrs. Weasley "When is he getting here?" she asked wondering how long she'd have time to prepare for his arrival and Ron's rudeness.

"In about 3 hours…along with all the other guests" she said with a sigh. "Well why don't you run along and get ready, I have to finish a few things" with that Mrs. Weasley turned around and walked back over to Fred, George, Charlie, and Harry who were struggling with the flowers.

Hermione went back inside and went up the stairs to Ginny's room. On the way up she bumped into Ron. "Hey" she said

"Hey" he said back "listen I want to talk to you" he said rather nervously, putting his hand through his hair.

"Okay, what is it" she asked curiously, why did Ron seem so nervous?

"Erm…actually…I was er wondering whether or not you er…wanted to go to the wedding…er w-with me? Hermione stared in shock at him for a second, she had not expected that. Misinterpreting her shocked expression for one of disgust he started rambling "y-you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I figured that seeing as we are friends and all, but I understand that you probably don't want to, in fact why don't we just forget that I ever asked then maybe-

"Yes" said Hermione. The knowledge that he had just asked her, Hermione Granger to go to the wedding with him, Ron Weasley as a date had just sunk in, and a feeling as though a giant balloon was swelling up inside of her erupted. She could feel the blush on her face starting to form, and she was smiling.

"I-wait what?" asked Ron

"I-I said yes, I'll go with you" she said now positively beaming. Ron smiled and looked immensely relieved.

"Good" he said staring oddly at her. "Good" he said again then walked back up to his room.

Hermione was tempted to follow him but remembered that she had to find Ginny and tell her about Viktor, then get ready for the wedding. She hurried the rest of the way upstairs and burst into the room without even knocking. Ginny was lying on her bed, fiddling with her wand and looking very sad. _Poor Ginny_ thought Hermione as she looked at her best girl-friend.

Ginny looked up when Hermione came into the room. "Hey Hermione" she said expressionlessly.

"Hey Ginny" said Hermione sitting on the end of Ginny's bed. "What's wrong?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"I-I know that Harry has a lot going on now" began Ginny a tear making its way down her face, "and I really wish that he hadn't broken up with me, but he won't even look at me now and- and Hermione I- I think that I love him" cried Ginny.

Hermione really hadn't expected that, though now that she thought about it, she realized that she should have. "Ginny Harry has the weight of the world on his shoulders right now" Hermione said as she put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "he has to destroy V-Voldemort, and he think that by breaking up with you, he is protecting you from him, but Mcgonagall was right, we need a little more love in the world and Ginny I think that you should tell Harry that. He might not change his mind, but he does love you Ginny" said Hermione finishing her speech.

"I should talk to him I guess…You're right Hermione"

"As usual" she said, and Ginny laughed. Seeing that she was in a better mood now, Hermione told her about Ron asking her to go to the wedding with him.

Ginny giggled when Hermione had finished her story. "I told you that he liked you" she said smiling

"But there is one tiny problem" sad Hermione, that cold feeling settling back into her stomach "Viktor Krum is coming"

"Oh Hermione, Ron's got to realize that you don't like Viktor Krum like _that_ by now doesn't he?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Erm I don't know" said Hermione truthfully. That moment though, the door burst opened and a harried Mrs. Weasley came in carrying their freshly cleaned dress robes.

"You girls had better hurry up and get ready, we only have an hour and a half before the wedding starts and-" but she was interrupted by an angry screech from Fleur. "I need to go- start getting ready" she said sternly before leaving.

Hermione and Ginny spent the next hour getting ready, doing their hair, and their make-up (Hermione used very little, she wasn't very comfortable with it) and making sure that there dresses were just perfect. Hermione's was almost exactly like the one she had worn for the Yule ball back in fourth year, but instead of blue, these were light purple. Ginny's were pale gold, just like all of the other bridesmaids were.

"Ron will be speechless when he sees you" said Ginny looking at herself and Hermione in the mirror.

"I doubt it" said Hermione who had always been very insecure about the way she looked. "But I'm positive that Harry will be when he sees you" said Hermione staring at Ginny in the mirror

"I hope so" said Ginny quite distantly. "Well come on then" she said as if jolting back into reality "Let's go" and grabbing Hermione's arm she took her out of their room, and to the garden.

"Ginny" said Fleur coming up to them "Where were you, eet is time for you to get next to Ron" cried Fleur "Where ees dat boy" she cried again. As if on cue, Ron and Harry came walking outside. "There he ees" Fleur said happily.

But for once Ron was not staring at Fleur, but instead upon Hermione. Hermione felt herself blush as his eyes widen and he looked her up and down. "Hermione…" he said still looking at her with wide eyes. "Y-you look beautiful"

Hermione blushed even harder, and she looked down at her shoes which had become very interesting at the moment. "Thank you" she said back. He thought that _she _was beautiful! Hermione couldn't have been much happier

"See you later Hermione" said Ginny as she and her brother walked over to the other bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Hermione looked up and watched them walk away. She turned back to Harry and saw him watching Ginny walk away with a look of longing on his face. "You could talk to her Harry" she suggested leading him to their seats. "You miss her, and she misses you to"

"I know Hermione, but I have to prote-"

"Yes, yes I know that you think that Harry" she said snapping a little, then seeing Harry's expression, her tone became a bit more gentle "Just think about it okay" Harry nodded.

Hermione looked around as all of the guests seated themselves. Suddenly Harry nudged her hard in the ribs. "Ouch" she said rubbing the now sore spot in her ribs.

"Herm-own-ninny" said a very familiar voice, and Hermione immediately knew why Harry had nudged her.

"Viktor" she said happily "Hello how are you?" she asked "Here" she said and pointed to the chair next to her, "sit here"

"I'm am doing vell Herm-own-ninny how haff you been?" he asked

"Oh you know me I-" but she was cut off for at that moment the music started, and everybody got quiet.

First down the aisle came Charlie and a girl that Hermione did not know, but gathered that it was Fleur's best friend. Next was Fred with another one of Fleur's friends, after him came George with Gabriella, and then finally, came Ron with Ginny. After they were all assembled at the alter, the bride came walking down the aisle, but she wasn't looking at the bride. She was looking at Ron, who was looking at Fleur. When Fleur had finally made her way up to the alter and joined Bill Hermione took her eyes off of Ron and looked at the alter to see what was going on.

She quickly started to space out, and started to imagine that it was her and Ron's wedding…her eyes drifted back over to Ron and was shocked to see him staring at her, wait no, staring next to her…at Viktor Krum. He wore a very angry expression on his face. Hermione immediately felt anger rise up in her because of Ron's stupidity. She spent the rest of the ceremony concentrating on not looking at Ron.

"Hermione" she felt Harry tugging on her arm "Come on Hermione it's over, it's time for the reception"

"Already?" she asked blankly

"Yeah" said Harry "Er listen, I'm going to go find Ginny"

"Okay Harry good luck" she said as he walked towards two tents that had not been there before. Under one there were a whole bunch of tables, chairs, and buffets. Under the other was a dance floor, where many couples had already started dancing together.

She was about to go over there to find Ron when a hand appeared on her shoulder. She let out a small shriek of surprise she quickly turned around. She gave a small sigh of relief. It was Viktor.

"Herm-own-ninny" he said "Vould you like to dance?" he asked her

"Oh…erm…well" Hermione had really wanted to find Ron but it would be rude to refuse, especially since Mrs. Weasley had asked her to spend time with Viktor so… "Of course Viktor" she said trying to sound sincere.

He led her over to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, and her hand was in his. The song started and they started to dance, and as Hermione already knew, Viktor was quite good at dancing. He twirled and spun and dipped her, and she started to enjoy herself, until she looked at some of the tables and saw Ron sitting at one. He was staring at her and Viktor with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face. Hermione immediately felt guilty for dancing with Krum, she had after all come here as Ron's date and she hadn't said a word to him since the wedding had begun.

The song ended, and Hermione quickly excused herself from Viktor, and made her way over to Ron as quickly as she could with out running.

"Hello Ron" she said as she got to him. He turned his head away from her, and she sat down starting to feel slightly angry. She glanced around and saw Ginny and Harry slow dancing-even though it was a fast song. "Ron" she said carefully "Are you angry at me?" she asked, knowing that it was a rather stupid question.

Ron's head quickly whipped around to look at her and his expression held one of disbelief. "Why are you over here with me anyways?" he said loudly and angrily. Hermione jumped not expecting that sort of response from him. "Why aren't you over there dancing with Viktor?" he asked even more loudly Hermione was about to say something but he cut her off. "It's obviously where you'd rather be" he said in a much quieter tone. He looked very hurt.

"No Ron" she said quickly "I would much rather be with you" she said "my date" she needed to make him understand.

"Really" he asked her looking as though he highly doubted this.

"Really" she said. "Your mum wanted me to dance with him." She was only tweaking the truth a little bit.

They sat back in comfortable silence for a while until Ron turned to her suddenly and said "would you er like to dance?"

Hermione smiled "I would love to"

Ron took her hand. Hermione felt her hand tingling from the contact. They went to the dance floor. This was a much slower song than the one that she and Viktor had danced to. "I'm not very good at dancing just to let you know" said Ron as he took her hand in his and put his arm around her waist. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. He seemed very stiff.

They started to dance. Slowly moving to the music Ron seemed to relax more. _Really _thought Hermione_ he's not a half-bad dancer._ Hermione hesitantly leaned forward a bit and put her head on his chest. He stiffened the relaxed, and it was a few minutes before Hermione realized that both of her arms were wrapped around Ron's neck, and his arms were around her waist. They swayed gently to the music and Hermione closed her eyes.

The song ended too quickly for Hermiones liking. And when it did Ron backed up from her a bit, but said "Would you er care to join me for a walk?" he asked and he carefully avoided looking at her face when he did.

"Yes" she breathed hoping that maybe he wanted to talk to her about certain things…

He took her hand then quickly let go of it (Hermione wished that he hadn't) as though burned. He walked out of the tents over to a place near the pond, and far away from the wedding reception.

Hermione looked at him carefully. He seemed to be somewhat nervous. "Ron" she said now wanting to know what was going on very much indeed "are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said running a hand through her hair as he said it, "Actually I er wanted to er tell you something Hermione" he began

"What is it Ron?" she asked. Ron took a step closer to her and was now right in front of her. Hermione suddenly felt it hard to breathe; he was so close to her!

"I-I wanted to tell you th-that I" then all of the sudden he stopped talking. He looked down at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before. He was leaning slowly into her, and then he kissed her. It was the best feeling that Hermione had ever experienced and right as she was about to respond back to the kiss Ron broke away from her and backed up a few feet.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione." He said looking scared as if she were going to be angry at him. "Well actually I'm not sorry" he said and then started to ramble again. "Well I'm not sorry about the kiss because I really like you but if you don't feel the same way then I completely and honestly understand and we can totally forget about this whole thing if you w-oof"

Hermione had suddenly thrown herself at him and captured his lips with hers. He seemed surprised at first but then quickly relaxed into the kiss. He put his arms around her waist, and Hermione put one hand around his neck and the other in his hair. They broke apart when they needed air.

"Wow" breathed Ron staring at her.

"Yeah" she said while putting her head on Ron's chest. Ron hugged her to him.

After a while of just standing there contentedly in each others arms, swaying slightly to the distant music, Ron whispered her name.

"Yes" she said quietly

"I think that-no, I _know_ that… well what I'm tying to say is-"

"Yes Ron" said Hermione encouraging him to go on. Words had never really been his strong point.

"Hermione, I love you" he said gently.

Hermione looked up at him at these words. She looked at his anxious face and those caring blue eyes and smiled. "I love you too Ron" she said as she laid her head back down on his chest now positively beaming. "I love you too"

* * *

A/N this one was rather hard 2 write, becuase I had to get it done before Deathly Hallows, and it usually takes me a very, very long time to write a story and stuff, so PLEASE PLEASe PLEASE! tell me what you thought by clicking that little purple button down there! did u like it? did u hate it? i want to know!


End file.
